Behind the Appearances
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Ficlet, Arthur-Eames sous entendu. Chaque membre de l'équipe voit le duo que forment Arthur et Eames d'une manière unique. Mais que cachent-ils derrière les apparences ? Pour Syi-55. Dans le cadre de ma série "Défi de Drabbles".


Voici le Drabble N°2 de ma série « Défi de Drabble » que ma meilleure amie et moi nous sommes lancés, écrivant à tour de rôle un Drabble à l'autre :)  
Cette fois ci, il s'agit du couple Arthur-Eames.

Ceci est pour toi, ma _Syi-55_, et également pour vous tous qui allez lire ce ficlet :3

* * *

**Arthur/Eames: **Behind the Appearances

Pour Saito, ils étaient comme un chat et une souris. Se titillant grâce à des gestes ou des paroles, attendant que l'autre ait le dos tourné pour lui bondir dessus. Il ne savait pas trop qui était le félin et qui était le rongeur. Les rôles s'inversaient régulièrement. Si un jour l'un avait le dessus, le lendemain, l'autre le reprenait. Mais les coups de griffes et les miaulements moqueurs pleuvaient souvent, et Saito prenait garde à ne jamais s'interposer.

Pour Yusuf, ils étaient l'équivalent de deux produits chimiques. Pris séparément, ils étaient très efficaces et intéressants. Mais ils l'étaient encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient mis en contact l'un de l'autre. Les réactions frôlaient toujours l'explosion, cependant, cette dernière n'était encore jamais arrivée. Et les résultats de leur mélange pouvaient aussi bien être parfois catastrophiques qu'impressionnants et réussis. Le tout était de réunir le bon dosage des deux.

Pour Ariadne, ils étaient comme deux participants à une compétition. Cette dernière se jouant sur les répliques et remarques cinglantes. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils s'assaillaient aux moyens de leurs mots. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'encore plus que de réussir la mission, c'était d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre qui leur importait. Et à vrai dire, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, elle avait aussi l'impression que plus rien du tout ne comptait pour eux, à part remporter ce duel de joutes verbales.

Pour Cobb, ils étaient deux moitiés. Totalement opposées, mais se complétant malgré elles. Il les connaissait depuis longtemps, et il avait bien remarqué qu'ils se cherchaient toujours mutuellement, même si c'était pour essayer d'ennuyer ou de rabaisser l'autre. Il savait qu'au fond, ils préféraient les missions où l'autre était présent. Et peut-être que finalement, ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.

Pour mal, ils avaient été comme des adolescents. De ces adolescents qui se lancent des phrases taquines et méprisantes, pour en réalité attirer l'attention de l'autre. Elle les avait observés, et elle avait été assez proches des deux pour deviner que derrière toute cette attitude de flirt pour l'un et de distance pour l'autre, il s'était peut-être caché quelque chose de plus complexe, et de plus fort.

Pour Arthur, il était aussi insupportable qu'épuisant. Et allez savoir pourquoi, c'était sur lui qu'il s'acharnait. L'Organisateur avait beau tout essayer – le repousser, l'ignorer, s'énerver ou se moquer – rien ne pouvait lui faire lâcher prise. Il ne se fatiguait jamais. Mais ce qui énervait le plus Arthur, c'était que lorsqu'il repensait à ses meilleurs souvenirs de missions, « il » en faisait toujours partie.

Pour Eames, il était un petit pantouflard sans imagination. Et également la personne la plus amusante à ennuyer. On ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Eames, en tout cas, ne s'en lassait jamais. Il se vexait si facilement, répliquait si rapidement de ses répliques cinglantes et condescendantes, que le Voleur aurait passé des journées entières à le taquiner et à flirter avec lui.

Pour la Dream Team, ils étaient l'Organisateur et le Faussaire. Arthur et Eames. Constamment en train de s'en prendre à l'autre, et continuant pourtant de travailler ensemble. Ils étaient presque devenus un duo indissociable. Et finalement, plus personne ne les croyait lorsqu'ils prétendaient se détester. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'ils se disaient, il n'y avait plus qu'avec Arthur qu'Eames flirtait réellement parce qu'Arthur ne pouvait entièrement cacher son inquiétude pour Eames en cas de danger et parce qu'à présent, il leur arrivait de se sourire sincèrement, quand ils pensaient que personne ne les observait.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini :) Bon, je sais, je dis à chaque fois drabble, mais c'est plutôt des ficlets XD Mais peu importe, au fond x)  
Une review serait le plus beau cadeau que vous pourriez me faire :3 Merci à tous ! :D


End file.
